powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please :P Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:30, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey Imouto-tan, I have done two powers you approved. Mind if I do Bodily Motion Manipulation and Movement Conversion? The first one is the ability to manipulate a human body's linear motion, as opposed to Bodily Rotation Manipulation, which does rotation. The other converts one type of motion/movement to another, from running to sliding, to rolling to cartwheeling, to flying to burrowing, etc. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Pardon me, but did you get my last message? I saw you on earlier, but you didn't respond. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:54, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:06, February 11, 2019 (UTC) worship empowerment Why was my edit on the worship empowerment page removed? as I show an example from Doctor Who? Samaxe123 (talk) 15:07, February 12, 2019 (UTC)Samaxe123 Discord Hi, is there a discord server for Superpower Wiki? I can't seem to find it. DeeeFoo (talk) 03:01, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Ad Mascots? Can Advertisment mascots can be known users? Mana and Ethernano Hey Imouto isn’t Ethernano from Fairy Tail a type of mana just as how Kidō from Bleach is a type of magic? --Chris Urena (talk) 18:29, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Speedy Activity: The ability to change speed while performing actions, movements, attacks, accelerating, decelerating, starting or stopping as much as the user wants. Short Distance Activity: The ability to perform many actions or movements within short distances while moving at any speed. This is usually done with body parts or sometimes the whole body withing those distances faster than they are moving linearly. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:36, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. Now that I think about it, I may have asked you about the second one before. Oh well, wasn’t keen on it, anyway. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:51, February 21, 2019 (UTC) In place of that second idea, how is Thin Surface Zipping, the ability to slide fast from the bottom of thin surfaces, such as ropes, bars, beams, wires, poles, etc. while hanging under them, with their hands, feet or both hands and feet or another appendage. EDIT: One more idea: High-Speed Maneuverability: The ability to not only maneuver or change direction, stop, start, slow down or speed up at high speed, but to survive damage from falling at high speed, hitting walls at high speed, etc. without breaking bones and even splatting. Not only that, the user can maintain speed and possibly direction when landing or impacting something without losing any of it, usually bouncing off of or pushing against the surface in a fraction of a second. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:41, February 21, 2019 (UTC) You mean both? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Just to make sure, are both Thin Surface Zipping and High-Speed Maneuverability okay? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 19:06, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:24, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouto-tan, I found out from another user here that we have several powers that cover High-Speed Maneuverability, a power you approved several days ago. So in its place, how is this instead? Bouncy Activity: The ability to have bounciness/bounce with every move or action one makes, from walking to crawling to running to performing tasks and so on. The user is able to control this bounciness and thus move and act normally without having trouble, but otherwise, they could be adapted to the bounciness of their movements. Unlike Bouncing, or even Hyper Bouncing, for that matter, this power idea is about having bounciness in all forms of movement, as well as having adapted to them and being able to control them, as it would be hard to walk with feet as bouncy as an elastic ball. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:58, February 27, 2019 (UTC) This idea was sent to you several minutes ago, actually. And thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:09, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Say, here are some more ideas of mine. Root Manipulation: The ability to manipulate plant roots of any kind. Animation Retention: To remain animate even when transmutated into stone, ice or something similar, frozen or encased in a material, transformed into an object, put in a vegetative state or otherwise affected by Inanimation. The user still has their life and can thus move, act, attack, defend, task and the like even when they are supposed to be unable to move due to being affected by such powers. Plus, the user's internal body parts still function like normal like a living being's internal body parts would. One more thing. I am unsatisfied with the Bouncy Activity power I asked you about. Mainly because I have an already approved idea that is partially similar. So I'd like to ask for this instead: Fragile Activity. The ability to perform actions, movements, attacks and tasks without harming oneself if the user has a weak body, a weak atomic or molecular structure, has body parts turned into glass, stone, water or something else, or somehting similar. The user does is not invulnerable. The weak aspects of the user's body are negated or defied, making it so that the user can attack and so on without breaking or destroying their body parts or body, but the fragileness can only be negated to a degree, so that while the user can interact like a normal or stronger person, they can still be affected and broken by strong enough forces. So, how are all three of these? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:20, March 2, 2019 (UTC) The Issue in Strength Infinitum Imouto-tan, I have some problem in Strength Infinitum. In Thor and Hercules page from Marvel Earth-616, they possesses unlimted strength and show feats that is infinite. If you can, would you add Hercules and Thor in the Users list?(ChristopKan (talk) 01:57, March 2, 2019 (UTC)) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:43, March 2, 2019 (UTC) discord invite can you please send me an invite to the discord? 'Samaxe123 (talk) 18:07, March 8, 2019 (UTC)'Samaxe123 The user has re-uploaded the explict images Hi, do you mind blocking the user SexyGuilty? They re-uploaded the porn/explict images that you deleted before and they don't seem like the type of user who will be stopped by simply deleting them. Thanks for your help.SageM (talk) 00:31, March 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM RIP My laptop just completely died so I'm sending this here to inform you I may be gone for some time. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 04:02, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Imouti-tan, I was wondering, how are these? High Speed Athletics: The ability to do acrobatics, parkour and other athletics at extremely high speeds without getting hurt. Absolute Parkour: We have Enhanced Parkour and Supernatural Parkour, so why not? It would deal with the imaginary and conceptual, as well as spiritual and other things. Body Part Maneuverability: The ability for one's body parts to maneuver perfectly/move gracefully or change direction at any speed as many times as one wants, all while each body part does so independently, though the user can't necessarily jump higher, run faster have better reflexes despite of this, but each body part can maneuver perfectly/move gracefully or change direction very quickly in defiance to its inertia, allowing for multiple movements, kicks, punches, grabs and such without trouble. Near Space Maneuvering: The ability to move though objects that are close together, normally without having to step on those objects, which are usually small or allow for the user to step over. Unlike Tight Space Maneuvering, the user may or may not be in tight spaces while doing this, just areas that have objects that are able to be stepped over. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:05, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Just wondering, did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:19, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Unchanging Action: The ability to not spread something or affect other people or objects with that something, even if they are surrounded or covered by it. For example, if one has a disease that can be spread, the user can touch objects or people without spreading the disease to them. If the user is covered in fire, ice, water, electricity or any other element, or is using elemental powers, they can interact with objects and people without spreading or affecting them with the element or their elemental powers. If one is covered in fire, they can run in a pool of oil without causing it to catch on fire. If one is a living black hole, they can interact with things without causing them to be sucked into the user. Free Action: The ability to do things freely without needing to use them for something else. Basically, this means the user can walk, interact with objects, crawl, task, etc with their body parts while something else can do another thing for them, That thing may come from telekinetic limbs that are invisible, Effect Generation, subconscious thought, Levitation, automatic interaction or invisible forces carrying the user while holding onto something. So if the user is swinging on monkey bars, they can continue swinging or hold on without using their body parts while whatever is keeping them hanging on does it for them. If the user is walking, whatever is keeping them upright keeps them walking while their legs are free to kick or do something else, that kind of stuff. Tree Manipulation: I am surprised we do not have this yet. Is it okay to create a power to manipulate trees? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:07, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Never mind that one, then. What about the other two? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:41, April 11, 2019 (UTC) So, what do you think of Free Action and Unchanging Action as described above? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:08, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! And that’s okay that you were late. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:41, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Whole Body Exertion: The ability to exert strength or physical forces on one's whole body instead of parts of it that are pulling or pushing against something. Motion Retention: The ability to retain one's motion capabilities, no matter what happens to the user, from being deformed, or losing a limb or transformed or torn to pieces to having body parts disabled in some way, etc. Strength Retention: The ability to retain one's strength no matter what happens and exert forces even in situations or body states where they cannot normally do so. Maneuverability Combat: The ability to use one's maneuverability in combat, from body parts to whole body, they can outmaneuver others and perform actions that others cannot keep up with or have a hard time following, and doing things they have no time to react to with ease. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:36, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:38, April 29, 2019 (UTC) That's okay. Thanks, though. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:12, April 29, 2019 (UTC) lol, nice one Lol. That was a nice one. Totalitarian Dictator. ^^;; Even if you changed it to a new one, it was still a nice touch.SageM (talk) 02:40, May 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM The hell you on about? I'm the Totalitarian Dictator around here, mister. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 03:41, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your input. I appreciate it. I am still going to wait for Kuo's word, if you don't mind. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that is surprising, to say the least. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 14:43, May 11, 2019 (UTC) After I added few more Admins some time ago, I figured that I might as well remove those who haven't been active as Admins lately. If you want to talk about it, contact my Talk-page. But please no rants over this, it really has been a while since you did Admins work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Huh, forgot that deleting pages doesn't show on the Recent Wiki Activity. OK, back to administration you go, just please try to be bit more active on the visible editing. It's been lonely work lately. Also, if you have problems with my actions as bureaucrat, please say it here instead on the discord. I really don't have time to do more than skim around there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, May 12, 2019 (UTC) I read what happened on Kuo's page between you and Death_Horseman. While I have heard some bad things about you (not quite sure if they are true or not), and while I don't know you well enough to judge well, I will say that I don't exactly agree with how Death_Horseman was treating you. I mean, you didn't even come across as arrogant and sarcastic to me, and I would never mind if you were returned to as an admin. I thought Death was trying too hard to make you seem bad, trying every chance he had to try and expose you. I don't think that is right at all. I am sorry you had to go through all that, Imouto. By the way, you might want to read and not miss Kuo's response to what you told him, which is above this message I have sent to you. If you want to hear the news though, you are an admin again. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:33, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Good to know. Self-awareness is always a good thing. As long as you're willing to try to improve, then it's all good. Still, I thought Death was being too extreme and unfair towards you. I really think he should have eased up on you. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:44, May 12, 2019 (UTC) One last thing, despite how you can be arrogant and rude, I don't think you a bad person at all, not that bad of a person, anyway. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:48, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :/ DYPAD is back in the work-force. I've added few admins recently, but the results are bit... iffy... The number of members who'd fit for the position is pretty low, and most of the more active ones tend to be the ones I don't dare to give more power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:15, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 22:46, May 15, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Meh basically. Bit pointless and just adds clutter on the page. Try something that shows only the name of the page, not the full description. However, that this happens when you hover over a thumbnail is bit too much, that needs to go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:03, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Well, let's give it a go... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello Imouto-tan! My name is Marcus, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this fine wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask, but I can assure you, we aren't here to take over.TIMESHADE |T - | 21:22, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome! Looking forward to supporting this wiki where I can.TIMESHADE |T - | 06:18, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, how are these? Continuous Motion, the ability to keep moving in any direction even after hitting a surface after jumping/flying/etc., no matter how fast they go and how hard they hit a surface. Basically, what this this means is that when they hit something very hard after going very fast, they can keep on moving without any damage or slowdown. This means they don't turn into a pancake or paste or even feel pain or body damage when they hit something very hard at high speed, or are under the effects of high gravity when falling. The user just quickly, sometimes instantly, when they land on something, usually provided that they land on their feet and legs. Impact Dash: The ability to perform dashes after the user hits or runs into something. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:24, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I just saw that you edited a page. You did get my message, did you? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:48, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Oh yes I do. As for Continuous Motion: I am sure that deals with breaking through objects while mainitaining velocity. For Continuous Motion, the user doesn't break through objects, they just change their direction while without slowing down or taking damage, no matter how hard they hit something. It doesn't have to be unstoppable, plus, Absolute Constant Velocity is mostly on other objects rather than the self. It's not a make "something do something" power. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:55, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a different name for Continuous Motion would suffice? I already explained the difference between that and Absolute Constant Velocity above. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:06, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:58, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Say, Imouto-tan, about that Continuous Motion power you told me to rename, well, how is the name, Impact Mobility or High-Impact Mobility? Or Directional Impact? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:57, May 25, 2019 (UTC)